The Heroes and the Goths
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry and Nico and Percy meet in a crowded McDonald's in NYC the summer after DH and BoO?


**AN: This is a quick one-shot crossover. Percico and Drarry. Yes, there is slash. Don't like, don't read. No flames please! If I owned Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be doing this.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I never did like Will Solace all that much. Turns out that he wasn't my type. We were still friends after we broke up, and Percy was there for me to pick up the pieces of my heart. We were going out to the local McDonalds, on one of the date nights at camp. We were holding hands, and listening to my iPod, one earbud in each ear.

Turns out, Percy has a thing for Deaf Leopard, too! We were discussing our musical appreciation when we walked in the door into that McDonalds that day.

* * *

 **Draco**

I never did know how much I truly liked Harry. Was that the stem of our rivalry all those years? Did it matter? He was mine now. It was the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. We'd hooked up (me and Harry) and we'd decided to go to America for the summer. We could get away from the Savior of the Wizarding World nonsense for Harry, and the Death Eater crap for me. We were currently in "The Big Apple" of the U.S.A.

"Want to try some muggle food?" Harry suggested, stopping in front of a building with a red awning with a yellow M on it.

"I guess." I said. I was still getting used to the whole "muggles-are-not-my-enemies" thing.

"I've heard Dudley talk about this place." He said in reverent tones. I laughed.

"Come on, let's get in line." I said.

We entered, Harry first, and stood in line behind two dark-haired boys in orange t-shirts. One was wearing black trainers (much like the ones Harry got me- I think they were a brand called Converse?) and black jeans that had many holes in them, revealing a few scars marring pasty white legs. The other was wearing blue-green cargo shorts, and red trainers. They might've been brothers. Either way, there was a significant age difference. One seemed to be about our age, the other about thirteen or fourteen.

"Do I have to pay, Nico, or do you still have money for this place?" The older one asked.

"The one who asks is the one who pays, Percy." Nico shot back, with a sort of smirk.

"Come on, you at least know how much this stuff costs, seeing how much you buy-" Percy replied.

Finally, the line surged forwards, we all got our food. Now, it was where to sit.

* * *

 **Percy**

After we'd gotten a Happy Meal (for Nico) and a Big Mac with a side of fries (for me) and a ten-piece chicken-nugget meal (to share- what can I say, we eat a lot!) and sat down in a window booth. Two guys who were behind us in line, one with jet-black hair, a lightning scar, and glasses, and a blond in all black (both about my age), hovered over the table.

"There doesn't seem to be any empty tables," the guy with the glasses said. "Draco and I were wondering if we could double up with you?"

 _Weird name. Wonder if it's a pet name, since these too look pretty cozy_ , I thought. "Sure, um Drake and- what's your name?"

"Harry." Glasses guy said.

"It's Draco." The blond corrected icily. _Geez, must be tough having a name like that._ They both sat down, and began on their whole order, too. There was silence, hovering between all of us.

"So, where are you guys from?" Nico asked.

"London." Harry said.

"That's sounds cool." I said. "I've got a-" Nico eyed me carefully here "-friend who's always wanted to see Big Ben."

"You've got a friend into architecture?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she's kinda a brainiac." I said with a shrug. Nico was giving me death eyes at this point.

"Well, that's alright." Draco said coolly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, Nico, we gotta get back to camp," I began, checking the waterproof watch Mom gave me.

"Nice meeting you." Nico said, giving them a creepy smile.

* * *

 **Harry**

"They seemed nice." I said as the two boys walked out the door.

"You think they were together like we are?" Draco asked.

"Who cares?" I said with a shrug. Draco seemed to withdraw into his t-shirt. _Of course he cares,_ I remembered. _He's still getting used to his orientation._

"I think so." I confided.

Draco smirked. "I thought so." He said.

"Then what did you need me to put my two Knuts in for?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Because I like it when you get like that." Draco said mischievously. Then he went serious. "Besides, there was something else about them..."

"What?" I asked, against my better judgement.

"Magic." Draco said. "They were definitely magical."


End file.
